wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
Overview (Video) Information *info 1 In-Game Quotes Steps of Tutorial #Welcome, Commander! Your reputation precedes you. (Continue) #Our base was recently overrun by the enemy. With your help we're ready to take it back. (Let's give 'em hell!) #If you want a tactical advantage, click the full screen icon to increase your vision! (No Thanks) (Go Full Screen) #Click the Rhino Tank to select it. We'll advance the tank and use it as cover. #Ready for orders, Commander! Click on the circle to move me there. #(please add lost step here) #Boo-yah lets get 'em. #Click on the enemy, Commander. #Over there! #Reinforcements have arrived BURN BABY BURN! #Look at em run! They'll be back. #This base is ours again! Click on the Command Center. #You're not my Commander. (Reprogram) #They've re-programmed our Command Center's main frame! Can you fix her? #Welcome back Commander! xxx (Done) #Nice job, Commander! They'll be back soon with reinforcements, though. We need to build some defenses! (I'm on it.) #Click on "BUILDINGS". #Click on "Defense Platform". #(Use Resources) #Place it over here, Commander. #We're in a hurry. Click here to speed up. #Click on the platform. #Let's put a defensive turret on it. #Click on Machine Gun (Level 1) #(Instant) #Just in time, Commander. Here they come! #Hell yeah! #(Instant) #Looks like you completed a mission, Commander! Click on the mission to collect it. #Completing missions gives you valuable resources. Click "COLLECT" #(Collect) #Nice! #PROMOTION - Congratulations Commander! You've been promoted to Private! Look at you, Commander! You've earned your first rank. I'm so proud. (Announce Your Promotion) #We should attack their base before they regroup. (Show me how.) #Let's make a platoon to strike back at our attackers. #Click on the Storage. #(Open) #Create a new Platoon. #(Create) #We already have some Riflemen and Humvees in storage, let's add them all to the platoon. #Click on "Riflemen". #Keep clicking to add all the Riflemen and Humvees to the platoon. #Good work Commander, let's deploy this platoon outside our base. #(Deploy) #Let's deploy the platoon here, Commander. #Let's order our platoon to move next to the enemy base. Select the platoon. #Select "Move Platoon". #Tell our platoon to move here, Commander. #The platoon is on the move. When it arrives we can attack! #The platoon has arrived! Let's scout the enemy base, Commander. #Select the "Scout/Attack" icon. #They have little in the way of defense. I think this will be an easy win for you, Commander. Select "ATTACK". #On the left you can your platoon. Deploy your troops an let's clear out their base! #As you destroy their buildings you loot their resources. #Destroying an enemy Command Center boosts our loot. #(Missing step...) #(Return to Map) #We should tell the platoon to returnhome so they can be repaired. Click on the platoon. #Click the "Return Platoon to Base" icon. #Once the platoon arrives back at the base, any damaged units can be repaired. (Ok) #Return to your base, Commander. (Enter Base) #Click on the Platoons button, Commander. #Select Repair to begin healing all damaged units. Healing units is cheaper than training new ones. #While those units are repairng, you can return to your base to continueu the fight. #Looks like you completed another mission, Commander! Follow the missions to quickly progress and earn rewards! #(Collect) #You're on your way to domination! If you need more advice, consult the Field Manual (link above game). Good luck, Commander! (Ok) #UNLOCK MORE - Kick more ass in battle with strategy guides, attack alerts, and more! (Unlock More) #(Add to Facebook/Close) Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : * *: Tutorial: misplaced arrow above "Return Home" button. Forum Discussion Links : * Additional Facts *fact 1 Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Link 1